Haunted
by musicbaby2013
Summary: Maggie just can't stop thinking about the tragedy that changed her life forever. this summary sucks I know, but its all I can think of.


**AN: OMG i can't believe I'm actually doing this! lol so this is my first story on here. I hope you guys like it and review and all that good stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Night world L.J. smith does **

* * *

Maggie's POV:

I lie awake in my bed dreading the day to come, hoping it will be better than the last. When I open the blinds I'm blinded by the brilliant sunlight being penetrated throughout my room. As I look around I'm hit with a sudden fear and realize this isn't my room, nor is this even my house! Since when do I like the color yellow and what happened to my computer? Where are all of my clothes and where is that mess I left lying on the floor last night? What in the world is going on here?

I hear a few voices coming from downstairs and follow the noise of what seems like pots and pans in the kitchen. As I walk downstairs the scene in front of me is completely different from my normal breakfast.

"Good morning honey, did you finally decide to wake up?" says a medium sized woman with blonde hair and eyes blue as the sky. I vaguely recognized her, almost like I remember her from some faded dream…

"Um, do I know you?"

"What do you mean, sweetie? Of course you know me; I'm your mother,"

"No, you can't be. My mom left years ago," after the accident Renée couldn't handle us anymore, or so she said, packed up all of our things, dropped us off at our aunt's house and left. There is no possible way she can come back after all this time and expect us to accept her like she never left!

"See, I told you she got abducted by aliens and they brainwashed her! That's why she's so weird," came from a small boy that looked just like Drew when he was little. He had blondish hair with blue eyes like his mother and dimples to die for! He was about eight at the time, three years younger than me.

"That's enough picking at your big sister, Drew. Maggie, sweetie, are you ok? Maybe you should go lay back down,"

"Oh, she'll be fine, just give her some Tylenol," says a man that almost made me faint when I saw him. He was tall with brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, a nice build and very handsome, but he was balding a little. There is no way that can be my dad. He died over eight years ago, yet here he is sitting in the kitchen of a house that I don't even recognize! What am I doing just standing here?

"Dad?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Dad, it's really you. You're really here!" I run into his arms so glad to see him again I could explode, not even caring about the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Oh, my god I can't believe it's really you! I'm so glad to see you again; I've missed you so much!"

"Well, at least someone is excited to see me. Right, Drew?"

"Whatever, I still say she's brainwashed," mumbled an annoyed Drew.

"Alright, alright, you can calm down now, Mel. It's ok,"

He tried to loose my arms around him, but I just couldn't let go. I couldn't get over the fact that I was hugging my dad again, hearing his voice, and smelling his all too familiar scent! It's so much to take in and I never want this moment to end. Being in his arms took me back to when I was just a little girl again. Everyday after he got home from work, he would always put me in his lap and tell me stories or tickle me until I laughed so hard I cried. Anytime Drew and I started fighting he would always straighten things out somehow. Thinking about these memories made me cry even harder.

"Ok, what's really going on here? I know you don't want to go to school, but it can't be that bad; you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know and nothing's wrong, I just really missed you. I'll be fine, I promise,"

"Well good, have some breakfast and then you can get ready for school. I've got a business meeting to go and I don't want to be late,"

As he reaches for his car keys, Renée walks in from the living room and hands him his suitcase.

"Bye, honey, I love you. Have a great flight,"

"Bye, dear, love you, too. I'll call as soon as I'm at the airport in New Jersey. Bye Drew, bye Mel. You be good for your mother, love you,"

"Bye, Dad," we say in unison.

After he walks out the door I start to head to my room and get ready for school like some robot. This whole thing is like some out-of-body experience and I'm just along for the ride. My day at school is the same, not recognizing anyone or anything except the food. I felt like an idiot in each class, the teacher would call on me and I wouldn't have a clue of what he or she was talking about. I didn't have any of my assignments, didn't know any of my supposedly friends, didn't know where to sit, where to stand, or what to eat. None of it made any sense to me.

The last bell rang and the school day was over. I got on the bus and somehow got off on the right stop to the unfamiliar house that I think was my home in this completely different universe. I walked in the tall doorway with the most beautiful carved wooden door I've ever seen in my life. This time I actually paid attention to the house. It was a castle from the outside and a modern condo on the inside. It was so much different from this morning, yet exactly the same. The house had two stories, ten rooms including four bedrooms, two and a-half baths, a living room, den, kitchen, a utility room, and along with an attic. The kitchen was magnificent; marble counter tops, a gorgeous tile floor, island, state of the art stove and oven, high-powered microwave, and brilliant lighting. The cabinets were completely stocked with the best food.

The living room and den furniture was beautiful. Of course, they had a huge flat screen TV and a spectacular sound system. The whole house was amazing; I can't believe this was their home.

A few hours after school, Drew came home from basketball and Renée woke up from her nap. She started cooking dinner while Drew and I worked on our homework. Dad was supposed to call us when he arrived at the airport, which was three hours ago, but we never heard the phone ring. We waited forever it seems like and checked to see if his flight had been delayed, but nothing came up. After dinner the three of us sat in the living room and watched TV. Drew had the remote and while he was flipping through the channels we saw something about a plane crash in the news, so he went back to that channel and we froze. The reporter was talking about a plane crashing on its way to New Jersey, the same flight Dad got on today. The plane burst into flames after it crashed, leaving no one to survive…

I sat up with tears streaming down my face, sweating my hair out of its shape, and couldn't breathe. I looked at the clock, three-oh-three a.m.; I shouldn't be up right now.

As I went to my bathroom, it slowly hit me that it was all a dream and I started to panic. I should've known that it was; I'll never see my dad again, nor will I ever or even hope to see my mother again, Renée. I'm in my room, living with my aunt and Drew sleeping in the bed beside mine. I'm back in her plain, two bedroom apartment with one bath, a small living room, and a kitchen. It's nothing special or anything, just a normal place for a normal person. Please, like we could ever be normal again; Aunt Nancy living with her niece and nephew that she unexpectedly inherited from her long gone family.

I finally calmed down enough and let the pain of an unrealistic dream wash through me; still unable to get rid of all the regret from ever taking advantage of my normal family back then. As I came back to reality, I climbed back into bed and tried, unsuccessfully, to numb my mind enough to go back into my slumber. I lie awake in my bed with a deep depression and dreading the day to come, hoping it'll be better than the last.


End file.
